The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of neutralizing a bone fracture and other orthopedic reconstruction procedures, and, more specifically, to systems and methods of utilizing a reinforced cannulated screw assembly during an orthopedic procedure.
Orthopedic procedures often demand the application of significant forces in specific ways and/or directions, or combinations thereof. The details of the injury and anatomy being treated dictate how the procedure is performed and generally do not tailor themselves to the skill of the surgeon or the ease of use of the available equipment.
One factor that contributes to a surgeon's challenges is precise placement of orthopedic or surgical screws in a patient's bone. Precise placement, location and angle, is important because the surgeon does not want to crack or weaken the bone by putting the screw too close to the edge of the bone or in a part of the bone which is too shallow.
Therefore, at least some known surgical screws have been cannulated, i.e., made with a longitudinal bore (“cannula”) for a guide wire. The cannulated screw is guided into place by the guide wire. Then the screw is threaded into the bone. However, due to cannulation, such a screw is significantly weaker than a solid screw.
Cannulated screws have broad application and may need to be in place for decades while being subject to dynamic loading. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the strength of a cannulated screw. Moreover, surgical screws may at some point need to be removed. For example, screws used in children may need to be removed subsequently in view of impending bone growth, or screws that are later determined to be improperly placed, break, cause pain, irritation, infection or other problems usually need to be removed. It is good medical practice to ensure that any screws and other fixation implants are capable of being removed if necessary. Additionally, stripping of threads on the screw may occur either during insertion or removal. Removal of a stripped screw may be more difficult.
Accordingly, a system for reinforcing a cannulated screw and/or a system that eliminates or minimizes the chances of stripping of the cannulated screw and enables easy removal of the cannulated screw is desirable.